


DJ Got Us Falling In Love

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: DJ ZBad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Chris spots a really hot DJ while out one night.
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	DJ Got Us Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).

> I’m so sorry I named it this but I feel like they would appreciate the absolute cheesiness of it

Chris didn’t want to go out, he never wanted to go out. But, client entertainment was part of the job and Hank was picking up the check, so he might as well enjoy the alcohol. 

They weren’t even his clients, they were VVIPs so Hank was handling them personally. Chris was just along for show, like most of the other account reps. 

They settled into their VIP section of the club and as the bottles arrived Brett kicked Chris to get his attention. 

Chris gave him a questioning look and Brett nodded subtly toward the nearby DJ booth. Damn, Chris might think about giving his assistant a raise. When he looked back at Brett, he had a cocky grin on his face. Chris gave him a nod. 

The DJ was insanely hot and Chris knew, without a doubt, he was shooting his shot with him tonight. 

Chris decided to bide his time, the DJ had noticed him, a long piece of hair falling into his face as his eyes tracked Chris walking past him to get to the bathroom. His hair was pulled back in a bun when Chris came back, but the intensity in his eyes hadn’t changed, so Chris was pretty sure this was going to work out well for both of them. 

The music was good, really danceable. Not that Chris was dancing, he was nursing his second glass of some kind of insanely expensive Swedish vodka that he knew Hank would give him shit about if he mixed with anything. In Chris’s opinion there was no such thing as a  _ sipping vodka _ , but the clients were Swedish too so Chris sipped his vodka on the rocks and thought about sneaking off to the bar for something more palatable. 

Chris was zoned out, watching the DJ, DJ ZBad the graphics behind him claimed, work. It really shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was.

Hank’s voice penetrated his stupor. “ Libor, go talk to the DJ and see if he can play something Swedish, he looks European. Give him this.” Hank held out a hundred dollar bill. 

Chris plucked it from his hand before Libor could take it. “I’ll do it,” Chris said. 

Hank gave him a knowing smirk and waved him off. 

Chris slid out of the massive booth and made his way to the bar. He ordered a couple shots and a bottle of water, before unbuttoning another button on his shirt. He had ditched his jacket and tie a couple hours before and rolled up his sleeves. Chris knew what he looked like, at the very least he should be able to get the music Hank wanted played. 

Chris took the shots and the bottle of water to the DJ booth, the security guard stepped aside easily for him, allowing him into the booth. 

The DJ’s eyes lit up when he saw Chris. He happily accepted the shot Chris handed him as he said, “Hey, I’m Chris.”

“Mika,” he answered before he bumped his shot against Chris’s and downed it. 

Chris was mesmerized by his bobbing Adam’s apple, but swallowed his shot down quickly before he was caught staring. 

“Thanks,” Mika said, with a blinding smile. “Did you have a request?”

“Can’t I just bring a hard working DJ a shot?” Chris asked, leaning in. 

Mika laughed. “You can, and I appreciate it, but I can see the money in your hand.”

Chris looked down, the hundred dollar bill was clearly visible through the bottle of water he was holding. 

“Welp, these are for you,” Chris said, handing him the water and the money. “I have some clients here from Sweden and I was hoping you had something Swedish you could mix in, or anything more Eurocentric.”

Mika nodded. “Well I’m Swedish so, I think I can handle it,” he told Chris with a wink. 

Chris was surprised, he wasn’t the same kind of beautiful as the Swedes he worked with. 

Suddenly a guy who did look classically Swedish appeared and threw an arm around Mika and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Hey babe,” the blond said. 

“Hej,” Mika said before launching into rapid fire Swedish. 

Chris caught a few words and it sounded like they were making plans for later so he slipped off quietly. 

He made his way back to their section and sank into the shadows and pouted, watching Mika and the blond laugh for the next hour. He mixed in the Swedish music Chris had asked for. 

When it was close enough to closing time Chris gathered his things and left, with Brett trailing behind him. 

“Let’s get some food and you can tell me all about it,” Brett said. 

Chris nodded. He’d really felt like he and Mika had connected but, maybe Mika was just excited for alcohol and money. That would be a completely legit thing. 

Brett found a 24 hour diner a couple blocks away so they walked, despite the light flurries of snow falling, instead of getting a taxi. 

After they were seated Chis sighed and said, “He had a boyfriend.”

“Ugh,” Brett said. “That sucks, I’m sorry, bud.”

Brady and Stromer and a few of the other guys showed up a few minutes later and Chris motioned then over to join he and Brett. 

The guys took Chris’s mind off of missing out on the ridiculously hot DJ for a while. After they ate, they all heading out in twos and threes until Chris was left there by himself, nursing a cup of coffee, after he assured Brett he was fine and sent him on his way. 

Chris was staring out the window until someone dropped into the booth across the table from him. 

“Mika?” Chris asked, surprised. 

“There you are,” Mika said. “You disappeared when my roommate showed up.”

“Your, uh, roommate?” 

“Yeah, Lias? The blond kid?”

“I thought he was your boyfriend,” Chris told him. 

Mika laughed. “I love the kid, but no. Definitely not.”

“You guys were making plans for later,” Chris said. “I know a little Swedish. Not enough to get the whole conversation.”

Mika laughed again. “I told him to sleep somewhere else in case you wanted to come home with me. Or, we can go to your place. Judging by your watch, I’m going to say it’s a lot nicer than mine.”

Chris laughed. “I’m on the Upper West Side. And I definitely want you in my bed,” Chris told Mike, his smile predatory. 

“Let’s go. Now,” Mika said. 


End file.
